1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing information on and/or from an optical record disk comprising an optical head including a semiconductor laser for emitting a laser beam, an objective lens for projecting the laser beam emitted by the semiconductor laser onto the optical information record disk and a photodetecting means for receiving a return laser beam reflected by said optical information record disk to produce information signal and focusing error signal; a disk driving device including a turntable for supporting the optical information record disk and s spindle motor for rotating said turntable together with the optical information record disk; means for driving at said objective lens in a radial direction of the optical information record disk; and a control means for performing a focus control for moving said objective lens and turntable relative to each other for moving a relative position of a focus point of the laser beam with respect to the optical information record disk in a focusing direction which is parallel with an optical axis of said objective lens.